User talk:Aleal
Lost in Space Image:LIS-robot01.jpg Image:LIS-robot02.jpg Image:LIS-robot03-rebuilt.jpg Image:LIS-creature01.jpg Image:LIS-creature02.jpg Image:LIS-creature03.jpg Image:LIS-creature04.jpg So, I'm digging into the LIS DVD I recently acquired to get some grabs of "the Robot" and I'm finding that they didn't really include any full-body shots in the whole movie. There's a production gallery on the disc, but it's just drawings. The real treasure however, was found in the deleted scenes. An entire character was dropped from the final cut of the movie, but not before sequences were filmed from a seemingly meticulously created creature. I haven't been able to confirm Henson's involvement, but it's got Creature Shop written all over it. It was suggested in dialogue that she was meant to have been a grown-up version of Blawp. So anyway, I thought you'd enjoy these findings. —Scott (talk) 19:28, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Susan and stuff Hi, Andrew! I don't think I've really talked to you since I've been here. I just wanted to say that I love the Loretta Long article. I notice that you mentioned adding some stuff about her recordings. Since I'm usually up to my neck in SS records every night, what kinds of things were you thinking of adding? I could go through and pull some of her most famous songs, and see what I can come up with. Let me know what you think. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:51, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Whatever you feel would help the article. I'm not sure if pulling up her most famous songs would help (that would apply more to Susan the character than Loretta Long the actress), but a brief listing of the most notable albums or something would be a worthwhile addition. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 12:22, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right. I guess I should have her pages kind of like how we have "Bob" the character, and "Bob" the actor. I'll be working on that soon. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:04, 23 April 2007 (UTC) L&O The Law & Order pictures that you've been adding are out of this world. Lillias White as a streetwalker is just the frozen limit. -- Danny (talk) 00:02, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Glad you like them! I was looking at the page, and something about the way it was formatted, with a seperate line for each Sesame/Muppet performer's role, seemed a tad excessive, unlike the other connections pages. But then I was collecting screencaps for Muppeteers in Non-Henson Acting Roles, and I'd been wanting to find a way to show off the rare non-''Sesame'' appearances of the likes of Sonia Manzano, so I thought what the hey, let's try a gallery (limiting it to cast members, past or present, and Muppet performers, which I feel includes Lynne Thigpen in this case). At some point, I'll probably add a little clarification on their appearances (i.e. witness, victim, attorney, suspect, etc.) And yeah, the Lillias White appearance is a hoot; she appears in the audience during the trial of an upscale madame, loudly cracking one-liners and complaining about why her pimp can't do as well for himself. -- Andrew Leal (talk) Make up You put a message in the edit summary, but you might also want to leave a message on User talk:Beakie about why we don't make pages for make-up artists. Since we've blocked anonymous edits, I'm trying to be more sensitive to the new contributors. If their edits get reverted, then I want to make sure that they understand why. -- Danny (talk) 22:03, 17 April 2007 (UTC) composer names Do you think it's a little redundant to list their names twice? —Scott (talk) 00:48, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :I just left you a message. I think it's less confusing than to imply that his professional and personal name is Phillip Mitchell Baron, when screen credits, all articles, his friend Will Ryan (who I was in an APA with), and even his temple list him as Phil. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:49, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey, looks like we posted at the same time ;) —Scott (talk) 00:49, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Slow? Hey, Andrew -- Is the site running slow for you today? I've been timing how long "Recent changes" takes to load completely, and it's at about 15-18 seconds. I asked the Wikia tech guy about it, and he said that it's loading fine for him. How is it for you today? -- Danny (talk) 21:02, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I was only on for a single period yesterday. But I didn't notice anything then. For the next week or so, since I shouldn't really be on the Wiki *at all*, I'm not the best person to ask about whether things are working or not. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:43, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it seems to be okay now. -- Danny (talk) 15:05, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Hey Andrew, thanks for the warm welcome to the Muppet Wiki. My name is Greg Jude and I look forward to helping out here. I kinda jumped in without getting my user page set up, but I wanted to fix a few grammar mistakes. Again, thanks for the warm welcome. I'll be sure to read over the FAQ, and will check out the Pages that need attention link. If I have any problems or questions I'll be sure to come to you for answers. Blue dilly dilly 17:35, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives